La biografía de Lord Voldemort
by Trixi.Black
Summary: -CAPI 2 up- La historia nunca contada, porque voldemort odia a dumbledore, porque las escritoras estan locas, quien fue primero en huevo o la gallina. Dumbledore es malo?, entre el blanco y el negreo hay color intermedio? a juicio del lector.
1. La verdad enjendra el odio

Verba volant Fas est ab hoste doceri  
  
------------------  
  
Tres anillos para los reyes elfos bajo el cielo  
Siete para los señores enanos en casas de piedra  
Nueve para los hombres mortales condenados a morir  
Uno para el señor oscuro, sobre el trono oscuro  
En la tierra de Mórdor donde se extienden las sombras  
Un anillo para gobernarlos a todos  
Un anillo para encontrarlos.  
Un anillo para atraerlos a todos  
Y atarlos en las tinieblas en la tierra de Mórdor  
Donde se extienden las sombras.  
  
--------------------------------------  
---  
  
Re-leyendo esta parte del señor de los anillos y acordándome de un ramo llamado filosofía me acorde que las percepción de las personas influye en la madurez, y en el tipo de experiencias vividas. Si dos personas distintas ven un fondo negro con una mancha blanca van a percibir dos cosas distintas, bueno pues retomando estaba yo releyendo eso y me dio la impresión de que tito Voldy debió pensar algo parecido, o sentir algo por el estilo, entonces se me ocurrió esta genial idea (a q soy genial)  
  
La biografía no Autorizada de  
Lord Voldemort  
(Tito Voldy para los sobrinos)  
  
Escrita por  
  
Tito Voldy  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Capitulo I  
  
-La Verdad-  
  
Jamás tuve algo parecido a "un sueño", pues siempre que se me ocurría algo como "el sueño de mi vida" a un plazo máximo de una semana ya lo cumplía, y pasaban meses antes de interesarme por otro nuevamente, a demás en un orfanato no es mucho con lo que me podría haber "distraído".  
  
Pero para que me iba a distraer, una persona siempre tiene un sueño por el cual vive y muere, un sueño. Yo no lo tenia y me sentía vacío. Mi lema de vida siempre a sido "Veritas odiom Parif", la vida me ha hecho creer ciegamente que "la verdad engendra el odio".  
  
Cuando tenia tan solo 6 años de edad comencé a preguntarme el porque yo no tenia ni padre, ni madre. Mis "Tías" (era así como llamaba a las personas que me cuidaban en el orfanato) me habían dicho que yo estaba allí porque mis padres habían muerto en un trágico accidente, pero que me habían amado mucho y que incluso habían dado la vida defendiéndome. Pues yo lo creía, amaba y respetaba mucho a mis padres.  
  
Finalmente llego el fatídico día que me enteré de la verdad, estaba cursando el 1º año en Hogwarts, yo estaba un poco dudoso de mi procedencia  
  
------En la selección  
  
- Tom Riddle – dijo una voz potente proveniente de un profesor alto y delgado, con una barba negra, unos ojos que al parecer lanzaban chispas.  
  
Subi al escenario, me puse el sombrero que me llegaba por los hombros. De repente escuche un murmullo – Ahhhhhhh sangre del fundador es la que tu tienes, pero es impura esta la que engendró en el vientre. Por sangre deber pertenecer a Slytherin, pero por principios en ella bajo ninguna circunstancia debes estar.  
  
- Yo quiero estar en la casa que mi madre estuvo – dije muy resueltamente. – Entonces Slytherin será. – Bajo este dilema entre a la casa que mis ancestros desde los primeros tiempos pertenecieron.  
  
------ Fin del Flash Back  
  
En clases me iba muy bien, era un estudiante brillante, los profesores me apreciaban bastante. En mi casa tenia buenos amigos, que me seguían a todas partes, creo que me admiraban. En clase de Transformaciones, el profesor Dumbledore nos decía que si teníamos un problema, de cualquier tipo lo habláramos con él. Yo recordé el vació inmenso que tenía dentro, y pensé que para solucionarlos tal vez necesitaría mas información sobre mis padres (dudaba que ese profesor supiera lo que debía hacer en la vida). Fue hay cuando inconscientemente estaba cavando la desgracia del mundo, y la mía propia. Luego de planteármelo por mucho tiempo, fui y le comente mis dudas, respecto a mis raíces.  
  
------ En el despacho de Dumbledore  
  
- Hijo, tu madre una Slytherin por derecho, tu padre un Muggle por descendencia. Tu madre al salir del colegio, y de Slytherin salio con todos los prejuicios respecto a los muggles. Se dedicaba a molestarlos y hechizarlos, hasta que un hombre (mi padre) la encaró, y como era de esperarse ella cayo rendida a sus pies, se casaron. Tu padre sin tener idea lo que ella era. Ella con miedo a contarle. Finalmente unos días antes del parto ella le contó, él a pesar de la situación la abandonó. Tu madre muy débil te dio a luz, lo que le costo la vida. Yo te deje en el internado cuando tu madre me pidió que te cuidara. Simplemente no podía cuidarte, tu madre siempre fue como una hermana para mi, asistimos a la misma casa, donde nos hicimos íntimos amigos, asistí a su boda, y estuve el día del doloroso parto. En el orfanato jamás te falto nada, de eso me preocupé. Y ahora estas aquí, sano y salvo, aprendiendo como cualquier chico. Ahora sabes tu pasado, espero haberte sido de ayuda.  
  
------- Fin Flash Back  
  
Lo odié con toda el alma, mi sueño de haber tenido una familia que lo había dado todo por mi se fue por la basura con las palabras de ese viejo loco. No solo le había bastado con decirme que mi padre no me quería, no si no que también me dijo que ni siquiera Él que había sido un intimo amigo de mi madre se quiso hacer cargo de mi. Me sentí tan solo y desamparado en el mundo, que juré vengarme. Seguiría los pasos de mi madre, los muggles NO VALIAN NADA, simplemente le basto tener a uno para morir, los Muggle o nacidos muggles se merecían lo peor, y yo me encargaría de eso al precio que fuera.  
  
El nombre que en mis años de orfanato era mi mayor orgullo pasó a ser mi peor karma. Entonces recordé que ese hombre al que yo aluna vez había llamado padre estaba vivo, feliz de la vida, mientras que había un "hijo" que el jamás conoció por el mundo, ese Muggle se merecía lo peor, en cuanto tuviera el poder suficiente lo aniquilaría con sus propias manos, el seria mi primera victima.  
  
También estaba Dumbledore, ese viejo chiflado que podría haberse hecho cargo de mi o podría haberme dicho toda la verdad cuando estuviera mas maduro o me lo hubiera dicho menos fríamente. Ese viejo también las pagaría llegado su momento. Por ahora podía darme por satisfecho, ya tenia un sueño por el cual vivir y morir, La venganza.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Me encanta, me gustó mucho. Disfrute mucho escribiendo este chap, por fas dejen rew. 


	2. El plan

Diclaimer: Bueno esto es sin fines de lucro, soy pobre (o por lo menos mucho menos dinero q J. K Rowling), mis padres me mantienen, y creo q si me demandan tendrían que primero desenterrarme xq mis padres ya me abran enterrado de a pedacitos. Eso, a mi favor digo q me gusta mi vida, y que me gustaría por lo menos terminar la historia.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Los años que siguieron fueron muy dolorosos. Cuando estaba en el colegio me dedicaba a investigar sobre la descendencia de mi madre, pues por lo que me habían dicho el sombrero y Dumbledore yo era un posible heredero. Y de que me servia ser heredero, algún beneficio debe tener, algún poder especial.... O algo.  
  
Pero si yo creí que las vacaciones iban a ser pan comido, pues me equivoque, ya que al volver al orfanato entraba en un dilema enorme. Los niños y las "Tías" con los que me había criado eran muggles, pero yo había jurado encargarme de ellos. Entonces tenía un gran conflicto entre mis sentimientos de amor por haberme criado, y la venganza. Por el primer año no hice nada, pero me aleje bastante las "Tías" lo notaron, trataban de hacerme hablar, me preguntaban que me había pasado, y yo siempre les respondía lo mismo  
  
- Simplemente tengo un dilema que ni el mejor sabio puede resolver, y créame él que lo creo fue uno de los que se dice de los grandes – "Pero no tan grande como lo seré yo" pensaba siempre que respondía. Poco a poco fui odiando a los muggles que me preguntaban el porque de algunos de mis actos.  
  
Cuando volví al colegio para cursar el 2º año, nada había cambiado. Seguía siendo el mejor en TODAS las asignaturas, mi "grupo" me seguía a todas partes. Me aislaba todos los días en la biblioteca en una sección dedicada a las artes oscuras, ya que si mis deducciones eran correctas (y lo eran) mi tatara-tatara-tatara...............abuelo estuvo muy apegado a las artes oscuras. La bibliotecaria, me vio como dos veces en ese sector (era tan ciega la pobre) y un día me preguntó que porque me gustaban esos libros tan feos. Créanme cuando les digo que la odie para siempre, 1º estaba interrumpiendo mi trabajo. 2º Me estaba haciendo una pregunta que.............bueno que no me gustaba escuchar. Para serles francos mi gran problema siempre ha sido que soy muy temperamental, bueno pues esa vieja no me caía nada bien, y tenia un gran vacío que tenía que llenar con algo, el "Odio".  
  
El año paso sin grandes averiguaciones, si quería respuestas tendría que obtenerlas también por otros lados, mi objetivo para el 3º curso sería averiguar por medio de Los profesores.  
  
Bueno con el término del 2º curso llegaban las vacaciones. Otro karma para mi porque tenia que ir a un lugar donde de "Aman" y yo los intento odiar, decidí que todos el "Amor" que ellos me otorgaban sería inversamente proporcional a mi. En otras palabras, ellos mientras mas me "Amen" yo mas los odiaré.  
  
Porqué la vida tiene que ser tan injusta con mi persona. Estoy seguro que el destino me odia, porque sino realmente no logro explicarme todo lo que me pasa. Por un lado, no quiero que estas personas, con las que estoy viviendo, las que me hacían llamar "Tías" sufran, ya que su vida ha sido dedicada a nosotros, los huérfanos. Pero de acuerdo a mis principios y a mis prioridades ellas deben sufrir, por igual. En estos momentos estoy haciendo un retrato de lo que va a ser mi ex casa. No voy a volver a sufrir los conflictos entre mis "principios" y mis "sentimientos". Tome la decisión del próximo verano pasarlo en Hogwarts, es muy sencillo, hablare con el tonto de Dippet y el me dará el permiso para quedarme en las vacaciones en el castillo, después de todo de algo que sirva ser el alumno numero uno de todo Hogwarts ¿no lo creen? Sería genial, todo el verano en el colegio con la biblioteca a mi completa disposición, son ningún estorbo como los son Malfoy y los demás que no me dejan ni respirar.  
  
- - - - - - - - -   
  
Finalmente acabaron las vacaciones y he vuelto a Hogwarts, no soy tan cursi como para decir "he vuelto a mi hogar", porque eso es mentira, ni Hogwarts, ni ningún lugar han sido jamás mi hogar, soy de todos y de ningún lado, simplemente pertenezco al mundo. Lo cual a la larga me a sido un gran beneficio, ya que el no estar apegado a ningún lugar me hace libre y poderoso, sin ataduras, sin nostalgia. Tal vez esto me hizo menos humano que el resto. Pero el concepto de ser humano ¿no consiste acaso en los sentimientos?. No son estos los que nos hacen distintos a los animales. Porque eso somos animales, que tengamos sentimientos nos diferencia y nos denomina Seres humanos. Por lo tanto al yo privarme de estos sentimientos me hacen... ¿¿un animal??, Tal vez, pero un animal muy peligros, ya que poseo magia, inteligencia desarrollada, y lo mas importante con ambición y sed de venganza. Una venganza que comenzaría cuanto antes. En cuanto descubriera mis poderes de heredero (si ya tenia casi confirmado mi parentesco con el mas grande de los grandes.)  
  
Sin ningún problema convencí a Dippet para quedarme en el colegio durante el verano. El problema fue que mi profesor de transformaciones, digamos que por alguna extraña razón no me tenia mucha estima. Creo que me culpaba por la muerte de mi madre, su "hermana". Pero a mi eso me tenia sin cuidado, era "un simple profesor" que ya me encargaría de eliminar a su tiempo.  
  
Lo importante ahora es comenzar con la venganza, han pasado meses desde que descubrí que mis poderes de heredero son variados. Por ejemplo tengo el don de hablar con las serpientes...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Bueno, aquí lo dejo. No crean que me siento mal xq nadie me deja ni siquiera un reclamo ;.; bueno, espero q se apiaden de mi y me dejen aun que sea un mensaje chiquito. Son unos segundos, para decir "me gusto tu historia, continua n.n" o "hey, no pierdas el tiempo, que escribes pésimo ¬¬x" solo eso, vamos esta aquí abajito  
  
Aquí  
  
Vamos  
  
Un último esfuerzo  
  
Viste no es tan difícil  
  
AQUÍ 


End file.
